


[Podfic] And who shall be able to stand?

by AshesandGhost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues - Possession, Derek is War, F/M, Frottage, Horsemen, Horsepeople?, Lydia is Famine, M/M, Peter is Conquest, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stiles is Death, Trope Bingo Round 3, War POV, references to violence, slight bloodplay, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A school seems an odd place for them to meet like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And who shall be able to stand?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And who shall be able to stand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491234) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



> Thanks to queerly_it_is for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of And who shall be able to stand?, by queerly_it_is. (for my "AU: Apocalypse" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/andwhoshallbeabletostand.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/And%20who%20shall%20be%20able%20to%20stand.m4b)


End file.
